castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Play Videos
This page contains links to videos showing gameplay and footage of various Castlevania games. Also, see Speed Run Videos. For demonstrations of how to do specific things, please see Demonstration Videos. Haunted Castle * Stages 1-2 Simon's Quest * Game Minutes Playthrough * Fight With Dracula and Ending Dracula's Curse * Early Gameplay * Mad Forest + Meeting Sypha Belnades, Famicom version Super Castlevania IV * Openning Sequence * Stage 1 * Stage 1 (Ultrakupra) * Stage 1 (emulator) * Stage 2 (emulator) * Stage 8 * Full Game (Sped Up) * Ending (+ bonus tip) * Super Famicom: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 Dracula 14 Ending Rondo of Blood * Castlevania Dracula X The Rondo of Blood experience * Early Gameplay * Stages 0 & 1 * Stage 2' Maria * Dracula X Chronicles Richter Stage 0 & 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Bloodlines/Credits * Dracula X Chronicles Richter Stage 1 Alt 2'/3' 4' 5' 6/7 Bloodlines (good ending)/Credits Dracula X * Intro * Level 1 * Final Boss Battle Symphony of the Night * Beginning * Richter/Dracula Intro Dialogue * Alucard/Dracula Battle and Ending * Underground Caves * Kill Richter BEFORE getting Holy Goggles (Worst Ending) * Luck Mode Boss Battles: Bloodlines Slogra and Gaibon (first encounter) (main encounter) Scylla Wyrm and Scylla Dopplegangar10 Hyppogryph Minotaurus and Werewolf Lesser Demon and Mudman Olrox Karasuman Richter and Worst Ending * Maria Gameplay (Dracula X Chronicles) * Richter Vs. All 2nd Castle Bosses * Library Monsters: 1 2 3 4 5 *Richter Belmont alternate costume gameplay (Sega Saturn) *Sega Saturn bosses: Richter vs. Skeleton Leader Alucard vs Maria Alucard vs Skeleton Leader * Sega Saturn Maria Expedition *Alucard defeating Galamoth in 10 seconds *Sega Saturn extra areas: Underground Garden, Underground Garden (reverse castle), Cursed Prison, Cursed Prison (reverse castle) Legends * Stage 1 2 * Ending Castlevania 64 * Let's Play Castlevania 64 Legacy of Darkness * Let's Play Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Resurrection * Intro Chronicles * Arrange Mode Part 1 * Final Battle Circle of the Moon * Gameplay from Planet Nintendo * Bosses: Warg Necromancer Golem Adramalech Dragon Zombies Death Camilla Harmony of Dissonance * Dracula Battle and Ending * Death Battle to song 8th Commandment * Gameplay 1 2 * Boss Battles: Giant Bat Living Armor Skull Knight Golem Minotaur Devil Giant Merman Aria of Sorrow * Early Stages * Graham with medium ending Dawn of Sorrow * First Stage of Japanese Version * Julius Mode Sample * Movie Intro Lament of Innocence * Walter and Death Battles2 Curse of Darkness * Dracula Battle * Trevor Game Play * Beljet Mountains and Garibaldi Temple Portrait of Ruin * Demo Play * Opening Story * Demo Play from IGN 2 * Demo of early stages showing some English * Intro (filming the DS) * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin face sequence rom hack Order of Shadows * Level 1 Gameplay Dracula X Chronicles * Intro * Demo Stage 1 * Demo Stage 2 * Demo Stage 2 Alt * Stage 6/7 * Maria Gameplay Bold text Category:Fan Videos Category:Haunted Castle Category:Simon's Quest Category:Dracula's Curse Category:Super Castlevania IV Category:Rondo of Blood Category:Dracula X Category:Symphony of the Night Category:Castlevania Legends Category:Legacy of Darkness Category:Castlevania Resurrection Category:Castlevania Chronicles Category:Circle of the Moon Category:Harmony of Dissonance Category:Aria of Sorrow Category:Dawn of Sorrow Category:Lament of Innocence Category:Curse of Darkness Category:Portrait of Ruin Category:Order of Shadows Category:Dracula X Chronicles